Love Not Blind
by Mekara Kender
Summary: SUPRISE! Everyone who reads this gets a surprise at the end of this story something that will make you all pretty happy for our little couple here.


Work Text:

I have been blind most of my life, it was an accident when I was five, an unfortunate event, and my father was so upset but, I never blamed him. I was glad for one thing though my eyes still held the ocean blue that my mothers eyes held until, she died. I had wished for so long to see her eyes, or her but, it wasn't meant to be, she was a wind spirit and her earth life was over, she died giving birth to me. My father didn't blame me he just wishes she could've seen me grow up.

As the years went on, many people accused me, a ten year old kid, that I was faking being blind to gain attention, I mean I didn't bother to argue, my father knew I was blind and so did my sister, many parents knew too but I was till picked on and ridiculed because my eyes were so blue. I was very smart so it didn't bother me much to be alone, I had a few friends but they all lived in different towns, I did have one friend though, he would always be there for me but, he moved away, his name was Dave Strider, he always had my back, but now he's gone.

During tat time I memorized I my head how many steps, curves, or dips I needed so I could get home, but today someone tripped me and my cane falling out of my hands, and I was defenseless. "ha, ha, oh no you fell down" I hear a voice say, it sounded familiar but I couldn't determine its location, I feared for my life, and before I new it someone came and kicked me in the gut, I cried and curled in on myself, they began punching and kicking, then one of them threw a rock, before I had my lights knocked out (no pun intended) I had heard someone...growl? I was confused but then I heard him " PUT. HIM. DOWN. " he hissed out, they stopped kicking me and left me in a heap on the ground, I heard a scuffle, then a loud thud, and crying.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder I cowered, " please... don't hurt me" I pleaded out.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, IDIOT" he said rather angry. He helped me up and grabbed my cane and held my bag, he then grabbed my hand and escorted me to, well I'm guessing it was his home, "CRABDAD!" he yelled from the living room, and a loud screech could be heard along with, shuffling? I didn't know I was hurting and I was pretty sure I had at least two cracked ribs, what twelve year old deserved this, I know I didn't, I squeezed his hand tighter crying as his father? came down stairs, "I NEED YOU TO TAKE US TO THE HUMN FACILITY WHERE THEY FIX PEOPLE, NOW" he instructed, i heard more shuffling and his CRABDAD as he said, left. i felt him turn towards me and lift up my shirt, i immediately recoiled but he held my wrist, not to tight but enough to disable movement. "I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU SO HOLD YOUR DUMB FLESH CARCASS STILL, FUCKASS" he ground out. i held still as he proceeded to check my rib cage "HMM...TWO BROKEN RIBS" he said quietly "DO YOU KNOW YOUR HOUSE NUMBER" he questioned me, "yes" i answered. We called my dad from the hospital, i was bandaged up so was the troll boy beside me, come to think of it "hey, what's your name" i said, i reached out to feel him and he caught my hand "MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS" he replied "oh...hm-hm" i giggled "WHAT? WHATS SO FUCKING FUNNY" h whispered "your name, it's cute, i like it" i replied "I AM NOT CUTE YOU COCKSUCKER, I DO NOT DO CUTE, CUTE IS FOR WRIGGLERS AND CHUBBY HUMAN OFFSPRING" he snapped. i couldn't help but giggle again, "can...can i touch your face" i asked, and by the way his hand slacked he seemed a bit perplexed, none the less he lifted my hand up and let me touch his face, "what color is your hair and eyes" i asked, "MY HAIR IS BLACK, AND MY EYES ARE RED" he told me. i felt his face, and i smoothed over the rough skin i realized he had two bandages on his face, i began to cry "WHAT! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" he asked alarmed, and he also began to cry "My names John Ebert...thank you for rescuing me" and i kissed him on the nose.

That was the day i met Karkat Vantas...

And fell...in LOVE.


End file.
